The Prince Of The Asylum
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: When a terrible night force's Bulma Briefs to be commited into an Insane Asylum, the young woman seems to have given up completely on life. Until a mysterious young man catches her attention. Could this fellow patient change Bulma's life for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_After I read the story Prince by LunarSinner_

_I feel inlove with it(especially the Prince nickname for some reason lol) and for weeks so many ideas popped into my head about the story and so I decided to write them out just for myself but I ended up loving it so much that I decided to post it._

_I waited two months trying to get a hold of the original Author but I do not think she uses this account anymore..._

_I give all credit for the idea of this story to LunarSinner your piece inspired me!_

* * *

><p>The steel doors slammed behind me, and that was it, I was locked in. I knew that I was probably never going to walk through those doors again. As far these people were concerned, I was insane and just a risk to society.<p>

Of course that wasn't true, but I did not have the will to fight it.. not anymore. I've lost everything I ever cared about in my life, so why even try?

I clutched my new clothes to my chest as two nurses held my arms, while a doctor walked ahead of us with a clipboard in his hands, they escorted me through the long empty hallways of the asylum, every turn leading to another stretch of stale white walls, and rows of doors. Some of these doors were locked shut, others left open exposing the people society deemed to unstable to live freely any longer.

I was one of these people now. I've been deemed unstable, and must now be locked away, and forgotten by the outside world.

I chuckled ironically at the thought, I had the prime of my life ahead of me, all planned and well prepared for, and in the blink of an eye, one awful night stole that all from me. All that hard work for my future, for this outcome.

One of the nurses let go of my arm, and unlocked the door to the barren shell of a room, that was now mine. She walked inside, and finished a last minute clean up. I casually glanced around most of the other doors around mine were closed, not to my surprise.

The walls were so empty it made me feel sick, than I realized the room across from me was open. I could see clearly inside the small room, it looked empty and dark. Where was the patient? 'Oh shit' I jumped a bit as I realized that the patient was right there staring at me.

The patient was leaning up against the back wall of the room,, clearly male, arm's crossed over his chest, and he seemed very well built, but kind of short. He had dark hair that stood up at least a foot above his head, the dark mane reminded me of flames the way it spiked up. But it was his black, mysterious eyes which kept my gaze, they stared back at me, empty but at the same time full of intensity and so many other things I could not describe.

"Miss Briefs? Excuse me..?"

My incredible staring contest with the mysterious patient was broken as I heard the doctor calling my name, I just turned to face him. I would not speak to him.

Not to anyone.

"Alright, I need you to tell me if I got anything wrong. Your name is Bulma Briefs, female, 17 years old, no close relatives.. Any longer." he corrected himself with a hint of disgust in his voice.

I only nodded in response.

"Thank you. This are your new corridor, the showers are a few doors down, they are gender split. And the commons for this section is down the hallway on your left, that's where you will have your meals, and if you wish to, spend the middle of your days either enjoying our library, television, or maybe spend sometime in the courtyard with other patients." he paused, and gestured me into the freshly cleaned room.

"We try to keep you as comfortable as possible here, and to do so I must remind you not to rile up any other patients or you will have to be kept in your room a majority of the day and night. Also to help ensure there are no confrontations we have a guard assigned to each hall, your guards name is Neil, he can provide you with any immediate needs, and Sundays rooms are inspected and cleaned by Mr. Harkins." he paused again as the suit case of the few personal belongs I was aloud to bring, was rolled in by a nurse.

"Lastly you are aloud to mildly decorate your room, but I must ask you to keep it simple and as in offensive as possible. I will leave you to settle in. I'm going to lock the door for now but soon Neil should come introduce himself and give you a tour of your hall. Good after noon." and with that the Doctor, who had yet to introduce himself shut my door, and locked me inside my cold, unwelcoming new room.

I sat on my new bed, at least it was kind of soft. But even with surprising comfort of the bed I still felt cold and empty inside. I haven't been truly alone for the last two weeks, and with my new found isolation I finally broke down.

The tears that swelled in my eyes blinded me, as I fell sideways down on my bed. I grasped the sheets, buried my head into the pillow, and just sobbed. I needed to let this out, release this built up anguish, and lose trapped inside my chest.

Eventually I fell asleep, exhausted from my emotional burst. It was nice to get some sleep without the built up wall of emotion fighting to be freed, I was far from happy, but letting out the tears helped a bit with the constant pain I felt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello little miss, sorry to wake you" a sincere voice hit my ears, the first genuinely caring voice I had heard for the last two weeks.

I stirred from my slumber and found myself looking up at a tall but pretty chubby man, he had a face that reminded me of Santa Claus, only his hair was brown and curly, he was balding like Santa and had a bushy beard. Everything about this man screamed 'Grandpa'.

I actually giggled at the thought, as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Well I hope that nap cheered you up, we got a little tour to go on." He smiled at me, I knew he could tell from my eyes that I had been crying. But unlike the rest I felt ok with him knowing about my moment of weakness. I didn't feel like he would judge me over it.

"Oh you still gotta change darlin. Than we can take this show on the road" he smiled again and I nodded as I picked up the new clothes, and stood up.

As he made his way out he stopped suddenly and turned back to face me "Oh by the way I'm Neil. I'm sure Dr. Oscar mentioned me. Ok I'll be right here just come out when your changed" he than shut the door quietly.

I was glad too hear that this kind hearted man was Neil, my special guard. He made me feel warm inside, kind of like how my dad used too. Not cold like Dr. Oscar did.

I quickly changed into the bland clothes, which were a pair of baggy light blue pants, that felt like pajama bottoms. A white tank top, and a baggy button up shirt, same color as the pants. I decided against the button up though, the tank top alone looked better to me. I ran my fingers through my blue strands to rid them of the bed head mess. Than I slowly made my way out the door.

Neil stood in front of the door still smiling "Alrighty, lookin sharp my lady." he chuckled into the statement, but stopped realizing I hadn't reacted.

I was caught by the room across from me again, as I noticed the door was still open but the man wasn't inside anymore.

"Ah I guess you've seen Prince huh?" Neil said as I searched the room for him. I turned to face him, my eyes pleaded for more information.

His gentle features curved into a smirk "You seem to be pretty interested in him. Here come with me, I'll show you the commons, than I'll tell you about Prince." he laid his big hand on my back and lead me through the corridor.

As we entered the large room, I couldn't help but notice all the patients around us. I didn't see anyone acting out of the ordinary. These people didn't act like the crazy people in the movies did. Some people were quite and kept to themselves, and others gathered in small groups some laughing and talking loudly and some just quietly enjoying each others company with a game of checkers or something like that.

" And that is the courtyard just outside those doors." he gestured to a wall of windows, in the middle were two large glass doors, which were currently propped open to bring in the heat of the ending summer day. "That's probably where Prince is. He likes to go out there and train for most of the day. Working out seems to be the only thing he actually enjoys."

As Neil said this I instantly began to scan the area for any site of the elusive Prince. I'm not sure why I'm so interested in him, but something about that brief stair down intrigued me incredibly.

"Now, over here you'll find the cafeteria. How bout we get ya some dinner little miss?" he again laid his hand on my back and guided me away from the courtyard and toward the smell of whatever the cook had decided was to be everyone's dinner tonight.

We sat down at a table that was a bit separated from the rest of the tables, and it had a perfect view of the courtyard, I think Neil did this because he knew I wanted to find Prince outside. As I continued scanning the area, my heart jumped as I finally located the stout guy, doing some intensely fast push ups.

"So you want to know a few things about Prince huh?" I heard Neil say to me between chews, I just nodded, not taking my eyes off of the young man who had captured my interest so greatly.

"Well lets see, first of all I'm not really sure where the name Prince came from but that's just what everyone started calling him, since he didn't seem to like anyone calling him by his real name. Its almost like he wont let you unless he feels your worthy of knowing him on that level. He's a pretty private guy for only being 19 years old. He doesn't get into anyone else's business, and everyone stays out of his, since he's given himself quit the record for keeping people out of it." Neil stopped and took another bite of his dinner

"The kid hasn't said much at all since he got here a few years ago, and he's got a pretty nasty habit of pushing people away. If he finds someone to nosey, or just blatantly violating his space, he normally expresses his annoyance with a fist. But Oscar hasn't removed him because it only happens when another patient or even a staff member has pushed him to his limit."

I quickly turned back to face Neil, my face burning red with blush as Prince looked over in our direction. I was afraid he knew I was watching him.

"Oh don't worry, he's just working out he wont punch you for watching." Neil chuckled "Really though other than making his need for his personal space clear, we haven't had many problems, everyone just leaves him be and he's happy with it that way." Neil finished as we took our plates over to the dish racks.

"You didn't eat much darlin, you sure you don't want more?"

I just shrugged, it had been a long day and I honestly didn't feel much like eating.

"Well its starting to get late how about we get ya back to your room, and let ya get settled down for the night?"

I once again just nodded, sleeping sounded fantastic to me, but as we turned to leave I tried to catch one more glimpse of Prince but he was not outside anymore, and it was getting dark anyway so why would he be out there still.

As we walked back my mind went to Prince. But why? I didn't understand how this guy I'd never truly met was so interesting to me. And as I pondered this, Neil tugged on my arm, waking me from my thoughts.

"Hey Prince, off to the showers?"

"Ngh."

I immediately looked up to see the guy I had just been thinking about casually passing us.

"Well have a good night" Neil just smiled as the young man passed us, but before he was gone he gave me a quick glance, catching my eyes for a few seconds.

At that instant I knew he had seen me watching him the whole night. This guy didn't seem to miss anything.

"Alrighty, little miss this is the last stop on our tour" Neil smirked as he opened the door to my room, and I walked inside. I smiled sweetly at him, hoping that was enough to get my 'Thank You' across without having to say it.

"Not a problem, now get some much needed rest. And if you need anything just come and find me ok? Good night little miss" Neil smiled once more and than shut my door.

I was very ready for this day to end and to just sleep the night away, but first I stripped into the little pajama shorts I was aloud to bring for bed. And as I did this I kept glancing through the small window in my door, hoping to get one more look at Prince before bed.

I waited, and waited hoping he would come back from his shower before I fell asleep standing there. I was about to call it quits right when the spiked haired man decided to return to his room, but not before he slightly turned and caught my gaze again. I quickly turned and went to my bed, embarrassed that I had gotten caught staring again. About a minute after I had rushed to my bed I heard his door close, I guess he had stood there for a bit, probably laughing at my foolishness.

Ugh, I was done thinking for the day, I just laid my head on my pillow and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed un eventfully. Everyday the same thing I would wake up, head to the showers, than to the commons with my notebook, have a small breakfast, than head outside and spend most of my day there, sketching and writing about invention ideas I had made for my fathers company, the whole time I was waiting till Prince would be coming out for his daily work out, which I would casually watch him do.

Around lunch time Neil would find me outside every day with a plate of food and would spend about an hour with me talking even though I wouldn't talk back, than he would return to work. And after it began to get dark, Prince would finish up his work outs, and head inside for his shower, while I went inside to get my dinner before I returned to my room, and every night I would take a last glance over my shoulder at Prince as he also returned to his room for the night.

Soon my days just started to blur together and before I had realized it a month had gone by without anything significant happening. Other than every Sunday when Mr. Harkins would come and clean our rooms. I didn't like those days, he made me nervous. Mr. Harkins made me feel uncomfortable ever since he had groped me, I squealed and rushed out of my room, and I saw Prince come out of his room as well, he looked at me than looked inside my room, he had a fierce expression on his face that I had never seen before as his eyes found Harkins.

Soon Neil had come rushing to my room, obviously he had heard me too. He looked over at Prince who was still fixed on Harkins, Neil quickly walked into my room and confronted Harkins who swore up and down he hadn't meant to touch me, and that I just hadn't gotten out of his way while he was cleaning. Neil didn't have any proof against Harkins, after all the world has decided I'm clinically insane so what power did my word have against his, so I just stayed silent like usual.

Being left at this disadvantage, Neil just took me to the commons and calmed me down until Harkins was done cleaning my room. And after that day every Sunday Harkins would come to clean and I would already be waiting outside of my room, while Prince would stand outside of his room as well constantly watching Harkins. I knew he was watching over me, and it made me feel a little safer knowing he was there.

Eventually Harkins seemed to back off. That was until this night, this certain night was the night my tolerable life in the asylum would take a huge turn.

I was asleep, had been for a few hours now. I felt particularly good this night, I had, had a good time with Neil in the courtyard today as he commented on some of my invention blue prints.

But my slumber was interrupted by a small sound. It wasn't loud enough to wake me up, but it was out of the ordinary sounds of the night, which was why it caused me to stir. Regrettably I wasn't aware enough to realize that the sound was my door being opened and closed.

And within just seconds of me noticing the sound, I felt a hand clasp my mouth and a heavy pressure on top of my waist, I realized the weight was from someone else's body and I panicked instantly but the hand across my face quickly became a rag inside my mouth. I tried to pull it out to scream but the mans hands quickly grabbed my wrists and forced me down. Causing his face to get close enough for me to make out. It was Harkins, I knew and feared it was him. I knew what he wanted and had been wanting.

I tried so hard to be loud enough for someone to hear me, but I realized I was failing, with the large door closed there was no way. No one heard me, and no one was going to… And the only person close enough to help me if he did notice, was locked away across the hall.

I was completely helpless. And this man was going to get exactly what he had come for.

When Harkins was done with me he just stood up and left me there. Defiled and more broken than I had already been. He didn't even bother covering his face or trying to threaten me to keep me quite. He knew I wouldn't say anything… I never spoke, not even to Neil who was like a big loving uncle to me now. He knew he had nothing to fear with me.

I hated myself for it. Why wouldn't I scream out now? Why didn't I run to Neil or any of the other staff members and ask for help?

Because the world had decided I was useless. So there for I was useless.

I did not go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came after hours of laying in that bed. I hadn't moved yet from where Harkins had left me. I felt like I had lost myself. I didn't get out of my bed that morning, I just laid there, until finally around noon there was a knock at my door.

I tensed as it opened, holding my eyes tightly shut, I was naked and curled into a ball on my bed, my cheeks soaked with tears as I hid my face in my chest under my arm's. As I hid myself in the darkness behind my eyelids I heard a gasp as someone rushed to my side, and a hand was placed on my arm.

I screamed.

The physical contact caused all of the memories of the night before to come flooding back in, I screamed and wailed.

"Bulma its me! Its Neil, your ok!" I didn't listen, I was lost in my nightmare.

"Your safe now darlin!" I still screamed and flailed.

"Bulma please calm down! Oh Prince! Here help me" I heard him say Prince was here, and I stopped screaming for a second but continued to sob as I curled up more trying to hide.

"Darlin, look Prince is here! We're both here to help you hun, please calm down."

I opened my eyes finally still curled up, Neil was so close to me, he looked so worried that he could have a heart attack. And than I looked over his shoulder and saw Prince standing behind him, he wasn't looking at my face he was looking over the whole scene.

I saw his fists tense up, I thought his hands were going to bleed with how hard he was balling them up. And than he looked into my eyes, I think he could see how broken I felt inside because his expression changed from enraged to pained. Like it caused him physical pain to look at me right now.

"Little miss… can you tell me who did this to you?"

I was shocked, how could Neil know? Than I realized that this had been my first time… Harkins had taken me, and left the bloody mess… when I realized how exposed and obvious I was I began to cry even more but this time I buried myself into Neil. I needed the comfort of someone who cared.

The big worried man held me close in my weakest moment, as my tears continued to fall. He wrapped my blanket around me and continued to let me cry. Eventually my sobs began to cease and I felt a hand on my shoulder that I hadn't felt before, I looked up to see Prince looking at me.

As I gazed at him, I felt Neil shift away from me a bit. "Darlin do you want to go take a shower?"

I turned to face him, I was scared, I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wanted to stay here with them.

"Prince, would you mind helping young miss here to the showers? I don't think she wants to go alone."

Bless you Neil, he always knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Prince nodded and offered me a hand, I tightened the blanket around me with one hand, and slowly grasped Prince's hand with the other. He than helped me up gently, I felt so fragile and weak.

"Here are some clean garments for her afterward, and go ahead and put up the 'Closed for Cleaning' sign in the female showers alright? I think she'd rather not have anyone walk in there right now" Neil said as he handed Prince the clothing. He just nodded and than put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to him, I felt so safe in his arm's. Like the horrible world could never touch me again.

As we walked I began to wonder, when did this distant cold guy become so concerned for me? Just yesterday things had been they way they had always been, we still technically had never even hung out, and now here he was taking care of me after the second worst night of my life. Well whenever it happened I was incredibly thankful it did..

As we approached the showers Prince left my side for a minute to check that the room was empty. And for just that one minute that he was away from me I became terrified, worried that at any moment Harkins was going to appear and take me.

As soon as Prince emerged from the showers I immediately clung to him, and hid my face in his chest. I was still to scared to be alone.

"Want me to go with you?"

I froze. Did he just speak? Did Prince just speak.. To me? I stared at him for a moment… He did just speak to me…

"…Please…" I broke the silence I had kept since my parents had died.

He didn't seem phased by me answering, he just nodded in comply and took me into the showers.

He stood outside my shower back against the door of my stall so he wasn't looking, though I wasn't shy about being naked in front of him, he had already seen me naked in my room, no I was ashamed at what I was now, what had been done to me.

I was disgusting.

And the tears came back, although they were lost with water streaming down my body. My cries weren't lost though. I fell to my knees unable to stop it, I hated myself more now than ever before.

The water just flowed over my crumpled form as I wept, than I heard shuffling and the door opened behind me but I did not turn, I didn't care…

Until I felt strong but gentle hands come down and wrap around my waist to lift me back up on my feet, but even though I was up the arms stayed firmly wrapped around me. My face still in my hands as I cried, than I felt Prince lean his head against the back of mine.

A sudden feeling of safety and comfort washed over me as Prince held me close like that. Here I was at the worst I could possibly be, and he still wanted to be close to me.

Maybe I wasn't so disgusting…. Or useless… Maybe not if Prince wanted something to do with me.

As I stood there in Prince's arms I realized he had moved one of his hands from my waist and I looked down to see his hand grabbing the bar of soap, and I realized he was starting to rub me down with it. He was here washing me, because I didn't have the strength to do it myself.

As he scrubbed down my right arm he stopped and brought my wrist up to his face to examine it. Harkins had left bruises on them. I turned away ashamed, but my eyes blinked open as I felt him kiss my bruises, and shortly after he did the same with my left wrist.

Prince than finished rubbing me down and rinsed off all of the soap. All this was done from his original position behind me, one hand never leaving my waist, which I had eventually clasped my hands around. He never grabbed at me or even gawked at me, he did this all with respect and compassion.

Finally Prince's presence left me for a minute to shortly return, and wrapped a towel around my wet form.

"Now dry yourself, I'll bring your clothing." he was a man of few words, but they were not spoken as demands, they were soft.

As I began to dry myself off, I couldn't get his voice out of my head. It was so deep and gruff. His words were strong, but seemed to have the rare ability to be spoken with compassion and concern. It was a very rare type of voice.

I looked up as I finished drying off and he was turned away from me… even after bathing me he was still doing his best not to make me uncomfortable. It was incredible how respectful this supposedly crude and angry young man was towards me.

"Ok.." was the second word I had spoken in so long. I had the towel back around my body as he brought me my clean new clothing, and once again took his place outside of my stall, but this time I saw that he was also changing, back into the clothing he had taken off, other than his boxers which were now officially soaked.

After we were both clothed and dried, I grasped his arm as we made our way out of the showers and back to my room. I felt so much better after the amazing shower, and so safe now in his company that my exhaustion from the night before finally washed over me as I began to stumbled and fell to the floor.

But I never hit the ground, before I knew it Prince had already stopped my fall and looked at me, his eyes full of new concern, I fought to keep my eyes open to look at him "I'm ok… just exhausted…" I spoke, still hard to do after being quite for so long.

Prince just nodded and lifted me into his arm's. He carried me back to my room, but I was out long before we reached it.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke back in my room, I looked around. A sudden fear of being alone and all the memories returned and I tensed and grasped the bed. Only it was not my bed it was a knee and than I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I was in my bed how could there be someone behind me? And who was it? I was starting to panic…

"Its ok woman, your not alone"

A wave of relief washed over me…

It was Prince.

I realized I was laying in his lap, my back against his chest and his legs on either side of me. I was completely surrounded by him. And I was un touchable to anyone on the outside. That's exactly the way I wanted to be. I had been so tortured by the outside world that I was afraid of being alone in it anymore. But when Prince was with me I felt like there was no way any of it could even get close to me anymore.

"Prince…?"

"Vegeta."

I turned to face him, sort of confused by what he meant by that word. I didn't recognize it, and he had said it so quickly after I had spoke.

"That's my real name."

My eyes went wide, not only did he speak to me… but he told me his true name. I couldn't believe this was even happening. But I tried to swallow my shock to speak once again, returning to my original position

"Oh… well Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"…Th-Thank you… for not leaving me in here… I don't want to be alone"

"Ngn"

He really was a man of few words, but that was ok, for so long now I had become a woman of no words, so I could work with this.

Shortly though my curiosity got the better of me as I turned around again to face him. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back on the headboard but I knew he was still awake.

"…Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"…Why did you stay?"

"To protect you." he still did not move, or open his eyes.

"…Why do you want to protect me? I'm useless according to the rest of the world… they locked me away to be forgotten… so why protect me?"

He finally lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Shut up."

I cringed at his words. I knew I must have annoyed him with my questions, I decided that was enough and I started to turn back around, but his hand on my chin stopped me. He than turned my face back to him, and stared into my eyes.

"Never say that again. You are not useless, you are brilliant, and beautiful. The world out there is fucked and doesn't matter. This matters. And I will protect you, because I want you to be mine. No one else will take you again, not now, not ever." he finished, laid his head back and closed his eyes again.

I was silent but I couldn't help but smile. I realized this is what I had wanted from the very beginning, this is why I was so interested in this mysterious man. I snuggled into his chest and did not turn away from him again. I just ran my finger tips up and down his bicep.

"I want to be yours… I think I have all along…" I blushed as I said my feelings out loud

"I know." he kind of chuckled.

"What? But how?" I blushed even more…. How could he know I liked him when I didn't even know.

"Every time I turned around I saw you."

"Oh… yeah… I'm sorry…" duh I had been fallowing him around like a lost puppy. If that didn't say 'I want you' than I don't know what does.

"Don't be, I liked it. You looked at me with curiosity, and longing in your eyes. Not fear and disgust like so many others." he opened his eyes and stared out the window.

"Well I don't know what you did to get in here, and frankly seeing what society truly considers crazy now a days, I don't care. So I had no reason to look at you in any negative way anyway." yeah maybe Vegeta had done something bad in his past, or even crazy, but as far as I was concerned in here, we were all the equal, and deserved a fair chance.

He looked down at me and smiled. I realized through out my entire time here I had never seen him smile. I felt honored that I got to witness this rare site, and smiled back sweetly

"Now sleep" he leaned back and closed his eyes once more, and I went to do the same when a dark thought crossed my mind, as fear washed over me.

"Wait… don't you have to go back to your own room soon?" I grasped his shirt hard, I was terrified of being alone at night. "No no, no I can't be alone, you can't go you just can't!" I started to panic as I just shock my head back and forth repeating the word no.

"Bulma stop, stop, I'm not leaving" Vegeta said trying to calm me, as he placed his hands on each side of my face so stop my frantic flailing. I just looked at him, eyes wide and my face displaying all of my fear and panic.

"Neil said I could stay here tonight." his voice was still just as gentle as it had been before, and he ran his fingers through my hair to calm me. "No one will harm you again." this statement was stern, as if it was meant for someone else to hear.

The strong feeling of comfort and safety returned as he finished the statement. "I'm sorry… it was just such a horrible experience… and I couldn't stop it… I just-" Vegeta gently placed his finger over my mouth.

"I know. It will not happen again. I'll make sure of it." was all he said than closed his eyes again and wrapped his arm's tightly around me. He had quickly become my personal safety cocoon, and I loved it.

I slept so soundly that night, I hadn't slept that peacefully since before my parents had died. The next morning was a great one, I woke up in his arms and just laid there peacefully until he finally awoke as well, than we both got up and he walked me to the showers, he could not join me this time but he told me he would be waiting right outside, since he normally took his shower before bed.

It was hard to leave his side even just for ten minutes, but knowing he was just outside made it easier. Needless to say I showered quickly, than we made our way to the commons for breakfast, and ate together, than took our rightful places outside for him to work out, and for me to sketch. But honestly I spent most of this day just watching him and thinking about how much I enjoyed being with him.

And how badly I wanted to kiss him.

Eventually Neil made his regular appearance, I gave him a big hug. The big loving man deserved one for what he had done for me yesterday. Neil knew that we both had started talking to each other and he seemed to have no problem with the fact that I didn't speak to him, I think he understood that I just wasn't ready.

After a while Vegeta stopped his workout and joined me on my bench for a little while, he placed his arm over my shoulders as I leaned into his chest. We did not say a word, we didn't have to, what we had didn't require speaking, after all we had fallen for each other without speaking.

Soon we had dinner and Vegeta walked me back to my room, that was when little safety bubble that Vegeta had created for me burst as I would have to be by myself once more.

"You'll be alright, I'm going to be right across the hall. Neil told me he was going to keep our doors unlocked, just incase you had a break down." he said as he ran his hand through my long blue locks again. "it's a risk he is taking for us, just like me even staying in your room last night. But this way you'll still be safe, but there is less of a chance for any of us to get into trouble. Especially Neil."

I just nodded, I didn't want Neil to get into trouble… But I didn't like the thought of being without Vegeta. The thought of it alone terrified me. As I contemplated how I would even sleep tonight I felt Vegeta's hand under my chin, raising my eyes to see his.

"I will be watching over you." he than kissed my forehead "Now get some sleep woman." he smirked and started walking toward the showers.

I watched him until I could not see him any longer, and finally turned to face my fears. Sleeping in my room alone. But I remembered what Vegeta had told me 'I will be watching over you' and I just replayed that statement in my head again, and again. It gave me the little bit of strength I needed to even go into my room let alone sleep in it.

I waited till I saw Vegeta return to his room, than decided it was time to try to sleep. It was so hard to lay there without his warm strength surrounding me, and my thoughts just overloaded with images of him. Not one thought before bed wasn't about the Prince of this Asylum.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually my eyes had gotten tired enough that I had to close them and lose the battle against sleep. And sooner than I realized it was morning once more, I jumped out of my bed and got dressed. I brushed my hair and wiped the sleep off my face, I wanted to look like a semi cute, crazy girl.

Finally I opened my door just to find Vegeta leaning against the wall next to my door, I smiled instantly. "You waited for me?"

"Ngh" was all he said, but I knew it meant yes.

I smiled again, and wrapped my hands around his arm. And soon this schedule became our norm.

A few days came and went without incident and it seemed like thing's were going to be ok..

Until Harkins decided he was ready for round two.

He came in the middle of the night again, and quickly sat on top of me with his hand over my mouth. Horror struck me as I realized it was happening again.

"I missed ya baby… thanks for keeping our little session a secret" his words were slimy as he licked me cheek, and he began to strip me. He still hadn't restrained my hands so I took the opportunity to slap him and try to get free.

"What the fuck!" he hissed and slapped me much harder than I thought he ever would, and he forced all of his weight on to me. I just sobbed there was no way I was going to stop this…

Until I realized that Neil was still leaving our doors unlocked… That meant if I could find a way out from under him I could go to Vegeta's room… I had to do it. I had to get away from him..

"AH!" Harkins cried out as my knee hit his groin in full force, which cause him to loosen his grip on me and I flew out of the bed and ran out into the hallway even though I had no bra and just my panties on.

I pounded on Vegeta's door as I threw it open, by the time it was open he was up and had a very confused and panicked expression. I fell into him and balled, as I clutched onto his shirt, burying my face into his chest.

"Bulma what's wrong? Where are your clothes-" he immediately stopped, set me down on his bed, and took off his shirt and handed it to me. He didn't say a word, but I caught a glimpse of his face before he made a B line for my room.

It scared me, he had a look in his eye that on its own, could kill the person he was staring down. He looked almost like a monster for the one second I saw his face. He was angry… He knew what almost happened again… And he was going to put an end to it…

I quickly put on his shirt and peeked out of the door way, I heard Harkins start yelling at Vegeta. He was asking how he got out of his room, and what he was doing in there. Vegeta just grabbed Harkins by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

I gasped and brought my hands to my face.

He continued to slam Harkins face into the wall, never once showing any mercy to the pervert.

Suddenly Neil showed up out of no where, he must have heard the slamming.

"Prince! What are you doing!" he pulled out his teaser, and headed for Vegeta.

"No wait! Please its not his fault!" I shouted to Neil hoping he'd listen.

"Bulma, what are you-"

"Vegeta is just protecting me! Please don't hurt him! Harkins tried to rape me again! I ran to Vegeta for help! Please don't punish him.." I began to sob as I fell to my knee's. I couldn't take this anymore…

Things had finally seemed to be getting a little better, it all started to fall apart again. Just like it did the night my parents died… all of the images of that night, and my night with Harkins just over whelmed me. I was in so much pain… and now the one person that made me forget some of the pain was about to kill a man for me and risk being taken away from me forever.

"Please don't take him away from me-"

"I'm not going anywhere woman."

My tear swollen eyes looked up to find Vegeta kneeling over me, I immediately threw my arms over his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. My tears continued to flow, as I tried to lose myself in his scent… his touch… everything that was Vegeta.

"I can't lose you… I just can't… I lost my parents… I can't lose you…You're the only thing I care about anymore…" I continued to surround myself in him. Never wanting to leave.

He tightened his arms around my small body and managed to pull me even closer. "I will never let them take me away from you." he said more as a statement than just reassurance.

"Get you ass out of her room. And if you want to keep any sort of job here and not be arrested than you will claim you got the injuries outside of work. Got It?" I heard Neil addressing Harkins, I guess Vegeta had decided not to kills him… And once again bless Neil, he was trying to cover this up for Vegeta.

I tried to stop my tears, I kept telling myself they would not take him away. Than I felt Vegeta tilt my head to face his, he examined the left side of my face, I guess it was already starting to bruise from Harkins slap.

"He hit you?"

I nodded looking away in shame, as I felt him tense up again.

"Did he-"

"No.."

I felt a small sigh of relief leave his body, than I heard someone approach the doorway, we both turned to face the person.

"Here, little miss you'll be staying with Prince for the rest of the night." Neil said as he handed a small first aid kit to Vegeta. I guess he had seen my bruise as well.

"…Thank you Neil.." was all I could get out, still half way buried into Vegeta's neck and chest.

"Its no problem darlin. Now get back to sleep you two." he tried to smile as much as his mood would let him, and closed the door.

Vegeta than sat me down on his bed again and kneeled down in front of me. Opened the first aid kit and started to clean and wrap up my cheek. It must have been pretty bad for how much it hurt, and the fact that it needed to be cleaned. Through this I wasn't looking at him, I was staring off into space. The thoughts about my parents deaths had put me into a dark place.

"I've shot a man before…" I said.

"Ngh" he answered shortly.

"I shot the man that shot my parents…"

"Ngh" he didn't seem phased at all.

"Than I tried to shoot myself…"

He than looked up at me, but I still wasn't meeting his gaze.

"But the gun was empty now…"

He finished up the bandages, and put them away.

"That's when the police came. They found my parents dead, the man who had done it dead in my room, and me with the gun to my head…"

He placed the first aid kit down on the night stand.

"The man who did it was an employee, and since I wouldn't speak, they decided that I must have done it.. That's why I was labeled crazy.. They pined my parents deaths on me, and than locked me away here to be forgotten…" my tears fell silently. I hadn't spoken about my parents deaths to anyone, but I wanted Vegeta to know.

He was still kneeled down in front of me, and when I finished he grasped my hands inside his, and I turned to face him finally.

" I've shot a man before." he stated.

"In fact I've killed a few men." he paused, to let his words sink in.

"When I was young, my father was a politician and he was killed in an assassination attempt. So I was placed in an adoptive home, where I grew very attached to my adoptive mother. She was everything I could have wanted in a mother and more. But one day the man who she was married to just snapped. And he became a drunk, and soon a drunk abuser. He hit my adoptive mother so many times and eventually he ended up hitting enough that he killed her. And when I saw that she was gone I managed to snap as well, I was only 12 but my rage was insane" he paused again, and turned away from me.

"I killed that bastard. And I did not kill him quickly. I made sure that he suffered for what he had done… Than I ran, I ended up living on the streets, hiding from the police. But I was caught because while I lived on the streets I would find so many abusive husbands and boyfriends, that I proceeded to beat or even kill, because I couldn't control the rage I still had inside from my adoptive father. And that eventually made a fat trail that lead directly to me. But because of my age and who my father had been, the court decided that my depression from my fathers murder had lead to a break in my sanity and that I should be put in an insane asylum." He finished the story and finally turned back to look at me.

"We all got shit in our past we can't take back, or wish we'd handled better. But we have to let go of it and learn to live with what we still have." He added stroking my hands with his thumbs. My gaze left him once more, as one question stood out in my mind.

"If you go into a rage… What stopped you from killing Harkins tonight?" I asked, staring at the incredibly uninteresting tile floor.

"You."

I instantly turned back to face him. Vegeta than moved closer to me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You are mine now and I can't be without you. And I knew that if I killed Harkins now I could lose you forever. And I wont risk that." he finished and titled his head back up to look into my eyes.

Than I felt his right hand come up and entwined his fingers in my hair. "You are mine" he repeated, than pulled me into him and connected his lips with mine. It was the most amazing experience of my life, his lips were surprisingly soft, and his hold on me as tender but strong. Possessive, yet passionate.

My hands left my lap as I wrapped my fingers around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I wanted to taste every bit of him that I could, and I wanted to memorize it all. I was his now, and he was mine.

I wouldn't be sad anymore, I could never forget my parents, but I now had Vegeta. And he was the only thing in the world that could help me move past my constant pain, and make me happy again.

Vegeta was mine now, he wasn't the asylum's prince anymore, he was my prince.

* * *

><p><em>Well thats it!<em>

_I know it might have seemed maybe a bit fast but I wasn't trying to write a novel! Just my perseption of the great piece by LunarSinner!_

_I personaly like this little story but I really hope you guys did too!_

_Thank you to all my readers!3_


End file.
